


Only The Lonely

by Ariss_Tenoh



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariss_Tenoh/pseuds/Ariss_Tenoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things only lonely people can see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only The Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Dec 10th 2005.  
> Author's Note: I suspect this has been lurking in my mind since I saw the soundtrack's cover.

It was hard to think when they were touching. Touching and being touched.

 

Cloud floated on a sea of white noise. Too bright, too silent. He liked it. It gave him a freedom from the world. From thinking.

 

A kiss landed on his bare shoulder.

 

Another near his mouth. And he pushed his partner away lazily, gently, and turned to give him a kiss in return.

 

"Stay," said the Seducer. "They think you're dead. They think I'm dead. No one knows. We're free." Delicious sinful little whispers.

 

Cloud smiled. A carefree expression that made him look utterly breathtaking.

 

"We're not though."

 

"Does it matter?" The Siren whispered.

 

He was not Sephiroth. No one would ever near Sephiroth's perfection. This young man wasn't even a vessel for him. But Cloud admired Kadaj's devil may care, or cry, outlook. And it was nice to be with someone who didn't expect you to save the world or them. Who didn't expect anything from you.

 

"We have to go back." Cloud said. Regret blackening his words. They must have thought he'd died when the building exploded. Were they sad? Did they cry? Did anyone miss him? Cloud was afraid regardless of whether the answer was a Yes or a No.

 

Pale hands moved over his body, stroked his shoulders and sides. The appreciation in Kadaj's eyes warming some unknown part of Cloud's heart.

 

"You're paler than moonlight," Cloud told him.

 

They were lying together, naked and slightly sweaty after having just fucked. The window was open. It was night outside. The full moon cast shadows inside their small room.

 

"Of course. I'm not of this world." Kadaj smirked. "And neither are you."

 

That was true too, except Cloud didn't want to think how different he was from 'normal' people. He'd just saved the world again. Just defeated a big bad monster. Just saw dead people. (no matter how much he loved them when they were alive)

 

And lost the one person he loved above all.

 

Cloud thought he was entitled to some comfort and sex.

 

He reached for Kadaj, saw the answering desire and smile in those Mako green (Sephiroth-green? Jenova-green?) eyes, and kissed him deeply. He was trying to lose himself in Kadaj's body. And Kadaj understood. He reached for Cloud, wrapped his arms around Cloud's muscular frame, and urged Cloud to enter him. There were some things only lonely people could see. As they wrapped arms and legs around one another, he knew Kadaj saw it too. Cloud soon returned to that White Sea. Only this time he wasn't alone.

 

His hand.. his fingers tangled with Kadaj's pale ones...

 

~ End ~


End file.
